


A Merger Made in Blood

by KetchupEnthusiast



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, Evil Bastards Being Soft, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetchupEnthusiast/pseuds/KetchupEnthusiast
Summary: Ted and Irwin discover that the most brutal acts can bring out the most tender feelings.
Relationships: Ted DiBiase Sr./Irwin R. Schyster





	A Merger Made in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> _Monday Night RAW_ , February 15th, 1993 (y'know, the one where Money Inc. destroy Brutus Beefcake's face?).

Initially, Ted couldn't see I.R.S. at ringside – tied up in Beefcake's side headlock as he was – but he heard the derisive chants of “IR-WIN” from the scrubs that they called an audience on _Monday Night RAW_ , so he sensed that his partner must be nearby. And after awhile, Ted heard their manager, Jimmy Hart, protesting at ringside. He was telling Irwin to go back to the locker-room, which the taxman obstinately refused to do. Ted felt a sick swell of pride at his partner's defiance.

Finally, Dibiase had enough motivation to reverse the circumstances. He escaped the side headlock, then whipped Brutus into the ropes... _BAM!_ The match ended after a swift briefcase shot to the back courtesy of Mr. Schyster.

Ted didn't even care that he had been disqualified, he could afford the loss. What really mattered was that their nefarious plan was beginning to fall into place. He beckoned Irwin into the ring and the two of them began putting the boots to Beefcake's prone form, relishing in his groans of agony and the jeers from the crowd. Jimmy was squawking loudly, pleading for mercy, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Once Irwin suggestively motioned for the briefcase, Dibiase's eyes shone with devilish delight.

 _You sick son of a bitch_ , Ted gleefully thought, as he restrained a helpless Beefcake in his arms.

Hart tried his best to create distance in the situation, to stop them from following through, but it was all in vain. In one fell swoop, Irwin knocked “The Mouth of the South” to the outside of the ring and onto the floor, trimming the fat in short order. It had finally boiled down to just the two of them – Ted and Irwin – the way it should have been all along.

Dibiase felt his existing grin spread even wider in anticipation, practically splitting his face in two as he held their victim steady. He watched as his partner reared back with his Halliburton, measuring carefully. The knock of the briefcase against Beefcake's skull was music to Ted's ears.

“The Million Dollar Man” let out the roar of his trademark cackle as Brutus slumped down gracelessly onto the mat.

* * *

After the attack, both men practically ran back to their private locker room. They hastily showered, got dressed and then threw on their coats before hightailing it out of the arena. Like two thieves in the night, they made their way to Ted's waiting limousine where the driver was already standing by with the car running and the trunk open. Both men loaded their luggage in haphazardly and slammed the hatch shut. Irwin slid across the smooth leather seat in the back just as Ted pulled a crisp bill out of his bankroll and handed it to the driver.

“Get us to the hotel and step on it,” he instructed, before slipping in beside his partner and immediately rolling up the privacy barrier.

The two men sat in silence for the first few minutes of the drive. After all, what the hell _was_ there to say about what they'd just done? They'd probably shattered Beefcake's reconstructed face back into a thousand little pieces, but neither one of them could be bothered to care. This was a new level of shared sadism between them, exciting and dangerous. Such a brutal act that was somehow drawing them closer together, even more than before. Words could never convey all of that.

Eventually, Ted's hand crept out and landed on Irwin's thigh, “ _THAT_ was amazing,” he purred, squeezing the firm muscle under his palm, “I really liked what I saw out of you tonight.”

Ted slid in closer, his face hovering temptingly nearby. Irwin took the bait and tipped his head in, eagerly meeting the other man's lips. They glutted themselves on kisses for several minutes before breaking apart to breathe. Dibiase then turned his attention to his partner's neck, his hand still on Irwin's thigh, seductively creeping up to where Schyster _really_ wanted to be touched. At the last second, Ted quickly pulled it away to rest on Irwin's knee.

“You're a fucking tease, you know that?” I.R.S. breathed out, as he felt little pecks and bites being dappled along his jawline.

Ted only chuckled before resting his head on the broad curve of his partner's shoulder, where it stayed for the rest of the drive. He wanted to give them both some time to cool down before they arrived at the hotel.

* * *

The limo eventually pulled up to their destination, the trunk popped open, and the driver gave a courtesy tap on the privacy barrier to alert his passengers that he was ready to drop them off. The doors opened and both men slid out into the cold night air, breath billowing out in thin wisps as they pulled their coats tight around their bodies. Irwin began piling their bags onto a waiting luggage cart as Ted was giving strict pick up instructions to the driver for the following morning. The two men watched as the limo peeled out into the inky darkness before making their way into the hotel lobby.

Irwin grabbed the cart and started rolling it in before Ted could summon a bellman. He knew that Ted liked to be flashy, but sometimes there was such a thing as being _too_ pampered (well, there was in Irwin's mind anyway). Besides, he wanted to get to their hotel room as soon as humanly possible. After that ride in the limo, Ted had him coiled as tight as a spring. The tension was driving him crazy.

They made their way onto the elevator, then to their room. Both men quickly unloaded the luggage cart before leaving it behind in the hallway. After all, there were employees to deal with that sort of thing. Ted thought that he was being sly, but Irwin caught the “Do Not Disturb” placard that made it's way onto the door knob. The taxman smirked to himself as he locked the door behind them.

Irwin sloughed his coat off, hanging it up on the back of the door before he strode up to Ted and slid the coat off of his shoulders, placing it beside his own. Irwin moved back in and wrapped his arms around his partner from behind, pressing their bodies together while burying his face in the other man's neck. Ted hummed in appreciation, resting his hands on Irwin's forearms.

“I have a great idea,” Ted proposed, “how about I call down to room service and order us some champagne to celebrate?”

“Nah, not in the mood,” Irwin murmured, before he began leaving a trail of kisses wherever his mouth could reach.

“Come onnn, loosen up. You never want to enjoy the finer things in life,” Ted complained.

”Sure I do. That's why I'm trying to take you to bed.”

Ted let out a raunchy chuckle at that, “well, if that's the case, what are you waiting for?”

It took no more convincing for Irwin to lead him across the room.

* * *

It was quite some time later when they finally finished – boneless, breathless, and completely spent. Their bodies were still nestled together under sheets with an obscenely high thread count. Irwin hovered over Ted, propped up on one elbow, his free hand was gliding down his partner's chest in long, steady strokes.

“What a great night,” Dibiase rumbled.

The haze from the earlier bloodlust had cleared from their eyes, the rush of adrenaline had finally worn off. They were placid, affectionate, satiated – the polar opposites of the men who, just hours before, had battered Brutus Beefcake and left him a bloody mess in the middle of the ring.

In the back of Ted's mind, he wondered how things had arrived at this point.

When he first propositioned Irwin, it had been strictly business – nothing more, nothing less. That was the truth. They were like-minded, had similar goals, and both possessed the prowess that it took to succeed not only in professional wrestling, but also in the financial domain. After awhile, though, a true friendship began to blossom between them. Once Sherri had set her eyes on Shawn Michaels and lost interest in managing Ted, “The Million Dollar Man” began pulling Irwin in closer. After all, it was always wise to have someone to watch your back.

As the friendship grew, along came the _benefits_. It had always been casual up until now... or at least that was the lie that they'd told themselves. Ted couldn't deny it anymore, though, this was getting serious. Actually, if he was completely honest with himself, this had been serious for quite some time and he was just coming to terms with that fact. Something about that realization equally frightened and excited him all at once.

Irwin's voice pulled Ted out of his reverie.

“We may have ended a guy's career tonight, you know.”

“I know,” Ted's voice was growing heavy with tiredness, “you're not having second thoughts, are you?”

“No. Even if I was, there's no going back now,” there was a thoughtful pause, “so what are we going to do when Hogan shows up?”

“Screw Hogan,” Ted scoffed.

“Not even if you paid me,” I.R.S. deadpanned.

Ted barked out a laugh, then snuggled impossibly closer, “Well, I guess there _are_ some things that money can't buy.”

Schyster made a noise of agreement, “Besides, why the hell would I want Hogan when I've got you?” his lips dropped to Ted's forehead.

 _What a roller-coaster of a night_ , Ted thought with a pleased smile.

Not too long after that exchange, Irwin lowered himself down flat to the bed, ready to turn in for the night. His hand still rested on Ted's chest, just over his heart. They looked at one another, languid eyes full of fondness and curiosity.

“Things have changed between us... haven't they, Ted?”

In a rare moment of vulnerability, Dibiase's pulse began to race. He wondered if Irwin could feel how fast his heart was pounding under his palm.

“Yeah. Yeah, they have.”

After a few seconds of silence that seemed to drag on forever, Irwin reached out with warm, calloused hands and gently cradled Ted's face, swooping in to kiss him. Ted returned the kisses voraciously, over and over and over again. Once they pulled apart, their foreheads rested together.

“Hey Ted?”

“Hmm?” Dibiase pleasantly hummed. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he was floating.

“Maybe now we can order that champagne.”


End file.
